Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by cherryfeather101
Summary: Our favorite characters singing their own versions of our favorite frozen song...
1. Do You Wanna Eat Some Pasta?

Enjoy! The first one is Italy singing to Romano

Lovi?

_knock knock knock_

Do you wanna eat some pasta?

I made it fresh for you.

Why don't you wanna see me anymore?

Come back to me, I've been missing yooou

Ever since Spain took you away

I've been sooo sad

Please tell me what to dooo!

Do you wanna eat some pasta?

I know you really love my pasta!

_Go away fratello._

*sighs* okay byeeeee

...

_knock knock knock_

Do you wanna eat some pasta?

Or maybe draw a pic or two!

There's a new kid and he's so creepy!

Why won't you talk to me?

I have so much to say!

Sometimes it's pretty lonely, here all by myself

Waiting for chores to end!

_tic toc tic toc tic toc_

...

_knock knock knock_

Lovi?

Please, can you hear me?

I'm going out to war

I know I promised, but I have to

My boss told me too, I'm really gonna miss yooou

You're always so very angry, I wish you would come back

What am I going to do?

... Do you wanna eat some pasta?


	2. Do You Wanna Try Some Pancakes?

Thank you for all of the positive reviews! I'm glad you liked it!

Well, here is the next installment featuring chibi Canada and America!

Alfie?

_knock knock knock_

Do you want to try my pancakes?

I promise they taste good

Ever since I moved in with you

You never talk to me

As if I wasn't here!

Why am I so invisible

I promise I don't bite

Please, brother, talk to me!

Do you wanna try my pancakes!

I even have some maple syrup!

_Do I know you?_

*sighs* Okay I'll leave

_knock knock knock_

Do you wanna try my pancakes?

England says their really good!

I wish he would remember me for once

I've ended up talking to the drawings on the wall!

You've been ignoring me lately

Just when I'd thought we were close

Why is everyone so mean?

_tic toc tic toc tic toc_

_knock knock knock_

Alfred?

Please, I know you're in there

People were asking why you left

I wish you would come out and talk to me

It's only me

Your twin brother Mattie!

Whatever you are planning

I wish you luck

Please won't you speak to me?

... Do you wanna try my pancakes?


	3. Do You Wanna Be My Country?

I know, updating twice in one night? I'm FREAKING AWESOME!

This one probably won't be as good... Holy Rome singing to Chibitalia

I-Italy?

_knock knock knock_

Do you wanna be my country?

I promise I will treat you well

It's just that you're my best friend

My only friend

And I will miss you!

Please won't you say yes

And join me

We will rule side by side...

Do you wanna be my country?

Please just won't you join me

_S-sorry Holy Rome. _

*sighs* o-okay bye.

_knock knock knock_

Do you wanna be my country?

We'll have lots of pasta!

I really hope you say yes

I'm begging you, I'll be all alone!

It's easy to get lonely, nobody to talk to

Hurry, the clock is ticking down!

_tic toc tic toc tic toc_

*knock knock knock*

Italy?

Please, you know I don't want to

But time has run out

I'm afraid I have to leave now

Leave you behind

You know how hard this is?

I wish you had join me

But war is calling me

What are you going to do?

... Do you wanna be my country...?


	4. Author's Note

Hallo guys!

I am kind of at a writer's block with this. I don't know who else to do, although I am thinking of doing a NorwayxIceland one soon.

If you have any ideas you would like to share with me, go ahead! I am now open to suggestions!

Also, please review! Reviews are the writer's equivalent to food, we need them to survive!


	5. Will You Be My Little Brother?

I'm _so _sorry for the overdue! It seems that my imagination escaped me for this... oh well! Here is the newest edition featuring Denmark and Iceland!

Icey!

*knock knock knock*

Will you be my little brother?

I know how crazy that must seem

But we're practically related

Already

Why not make it official?

It feels like Norway stole you away

Which makes me sad

Please won't you let me in?

Will you be my little brother?

Please won't you just say yes?

_Silly Denny!_

Okay bye...

*knock knock knock*

Will you be my little brother?

I really, really need a friend!

Sweden and Finland just left

As you know

And now I'm really sad!

I hope you don't leave me

Anytime soon

As we wait for years to go by!

*tic tok tic tok tic tok*

*knock knock knock*

Iceland?

Please, I know you're in there

And I know that you're upset

But there was nothing that I could do

Believe me, I miss him too

I'll try my very hardest to get him back

Please won't you just trust me?

...

Will you be my little brother?

**Not my best, I know, but I tried XD Pm me if you don't understand all the historical references. I'll be happy to answer! Until then, peace!**


	6. Do You Wanna Become One With Me?

Yao-Yao!

*knock knock knock*

Do you wanna become one with me?

I know you really do

Why else would you allow me

To stalk you

Like I always do!

Sometimes it makes me sad

Being all alone

But at least you're still here!

Do you wanna become one with me?

Please just won't you become one with me?

_G-go away, aru!_

Okay bye...

*knock knock knock*

Do you wanna become one with me?

We could go playing in the snow

It's been awhile since I've seen you

I miss you

Where have you gone?

I'm still really lonely

Everybody left

Over and over again!

*tic tok tic tok tic tok*

*knock knock knock*

China?

Please, I know you're in there

Everybody left me again

This time I feel like it'll be awhile

Before they come back

So please show yourself!

You are my only friend

Don't you know?

Please come back to me!

Do you wanna become one with me?

**I think this one is more fluffy, don't you? RoChu is adorablie!**


	7. Do You Wanna Be My Sister?

This one is both ocs... It was a request from a friend of mine, so... Without further ado, Texas singing to her dear sister, Mexico

Rosa?

*knock knock knock*

Do you wanna be my sister?

Come on lets go and play

You're always in your room now

Why is that?

Don't you love me?

Ever since Spain brought you here

Things have been strange

What are you trying to do?

Do you wanna be my sister?

I think you really are my sister...

_Go away!_

Okay bye?

*knock knock knock*

Do you wanna be my sister?

You could teach me how to cook

It seems you're always gone, always talking to yourself and no one else! *why is that?*

Are you feeling lonely, I think you're sad

Please let me help you!

*tic toc tic toc tic toc*

*knock knock knock*

Rosa?

Please, I know you're in there

And I know you want me back

They say be strong, and I'm trying to, but are you? What is going on?

I know that you're upset

But please let me be

And please don't blame yourself...

Do you wanna be my sister?

**Author's Notes:**

**History time! I am a Texan, and so is my friend, which is where this come from. The first verse comes from when Texas was a part of New Spain, or Mexico. Texas and Romano always played together, while Mexico was kinda mysterious and seemed to be avoiding them. The second verse refers to the period right before Mexico declared independence. And the third part refers to the Texas Revolution, where Texas declared independence from Mexico and suceeded.**

**I need ideas, people of the web! Please, I want something to write, but I'm fresh out of ideas and this one took long enough...**


End file.
